Lo intentamos
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Sirius ha perdido a dos de sus dos mejores amigos a manos de Lord Voldemort. Jamás podrá enfrentarse a él y vencer, pero si viaja en el tiempo podrá acabar con él cuando todavía es vulnerable. Así que sin pensárselo se lanza de la forma más Gryffindor posible a llevar acabo su venganza, arrastrando a Remus consigo. Sin embargo, ¿podrán acabar con Tom Riddle?


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK, lo que haga con ellos ya es cosa mía.

Aviso: "Este fic participa en la segunda prueba del Torneo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

_**Lo intentamos**_

**31 de octubre de 1981**

Sirius Black se aferraba al bulto de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, su cordura dependía de él. Hagrid le miraba con los ojos llorosos y le decía cosas pero no lo entendía, ¿quería que le entregase a Harry? Cuando bajó la vista y lo vio con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo todo asustado y concentrado, unos ojos como los de Lily. Ya no volvería a reírse de él, ni a mirarle con exasperación, jamás volvería a ver cómo observaba con amor a James. Pensar en él dolía tanto que no podía ni respirar. En el suelo tirado le había parecido tan joven, como si volviese a ser ese niño de once años delgado que le había aceptado sin fijarse en su apellido, ni su fama, ni su sangre podrida.

Hagrid le había quitado a Harry y le seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido. De pronto nombró a Peter y algo dentro de él se congeló. Él era el guardián del secreto, era el único que podía haber dicho la dirección de los Potter. El último año le vino a su memoria, su actitud extraña y nerviosa, lo poco activo que estaba en la Orden. Creía que ver a James muerto iba a ser lo más doloroso que le sucedía nunca pero darse cuenta que Peter los había traicionado, que lo llevaba haciendo tanto tiempo, fue todavía peor. Iba a matarlo, iba a descuartizarlo vivo y le iba a obligar a decirle por qué había traicionado a James y Lily, a sus amigos.

Sin embargo algo le detuvo, una idea, su cerebro le picaba. Peter no era el verdadero culpable, él era un gusano traidor pero el que había levantado la varita era Voldemort. Siempre había odiado todo lo que representaba, la pureza de la sangre y el odio hacia los muggles pero ahora se había convertido en otra cosa. Ya no era una manera de revelarse contra su familia, ni defender algo que sabía que era justo, era simple y puro odio. Le habían arrebatado a James, a su hermano, la única familia que le había querido; a Lily, tan lista e intuitiva que le había robado a James pero también se lo había ganado a él aunque no quisiese; incluso le habían quitado a Peter, el miedo le había hecho traicionar a sus amigos, ahora dolía demasiado y a pesar de eso había una voz en su cabeza que no quería culparlo. En vez de buscar a Peter, tuvo otra idea, una locura. Algo que habían hablado una noche Remus, un colega y él que acababa de ser admitido como Inefable. Se supone que no debía contarles nada, pero estaba tan emocionado, y un poco borracho, que comenzó a contarles secretos del departamento.

—_Os lo juro tíos, viajar en el tiempo y no solo horas, se podrá años incluso—. Remus y Sirius bufaron, eso era imposible, todos lo sabían—. De verdad que sí, es una especie de giratiempo especial, pero todavía es muy inestable y no nos atrevemos a mandar a nadie al pasado. No podrá volver y si interfiere demasiado en la historia puede alterar el continuo espacio tiempo. La verdad es que ha sido difícil aislar la aritmética y la magia adecuada…_

Después se puso a hablar súper emocionado de los cálculos y el peligro antes de potar, después solo se puso a afirmar que tenían que inventar la poción cura resaca definitiva. Sirius pensaba que ese mago ya debía estar muerto, había sido un nacido de muggles y en el ministerio estaban cayendo como moscas. Sin darse cuenta cogió su moto y comenzó a volar hacía la entrada que conocía del ministerio, la de visitantes. Estaba seguro de que esa noche no habría nadie, o casi nadie, sabía que el mundo mágico estaba emocionado y celebrando la caída de Voldemort. Estaba reuniendo todo su autocontrol para no ir a por Peter, que ya estaría escondiéndose como la rata qué era. Sin embargo si volvía sabía que ya no podría hacerlo, que matar a Peter le iba a destrozar tanto que las pocas piezas que le mantenían pegado ahora mismo se desmoronarían y terminaría en Azkaban o en San Mungo. Tenía un plan, una gamberrada, una travesura su cabeza, entendía eso, mientras se centrase en eso seguiría adelante.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al ministerio y caminaba por los solitarios pasillos, había encontrado a un guardia pero un _desmauis_ lo había dejado fuera de combate. Estaba escribiendo una carta, probablemente preguntado por la guerra o informando a alguien así que no estaba haciendo mucho caso. Nunca había estado en el departamento de misterios pero conocía historias y su amigo también les había contado que tenía muchas salas. Tardó más de una hora en encontrar la sala, vio cerebros en tarros, puertas inexplicablemente cerradas, vientos huracanados, prados verdes y bosques aterradores, una sala con un arco que le puso los pelos de punta. La sala que encuentra tiene muchos giratiempos, sabe cómo son porque su madre llevo una vez uno a Grimmauld Place, para enseñarles el poder de la magia, y de paso el de la familia. Pero lo que le llama la atención es uno grande que está en el centro, flotando. Es del tamaño de una cabeza y la arena que tiene dentro es negra, en realidad, es como si estuviese lleno de oscuridad. Cuando alarga el brazo para tocarlo una voz le sobresalta, la única voz que es capaz de hacerle bajar el brazo, de hacerle hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas Canuto?.— Remus intenta sonar chistoso pero su voz suena vacía. Tiene los ojos rojos y la mirada un poco desquiciada. Sirius se rompe un poco más por dentro al verlo así, entonces se da cuenta que tiene la varita apuntándole, firme, y que debajo del vacío hay ira dirigida a él. Y antes de que pueda evitarlo estalla, o no, si no que dirige el enfado que lleva en su interior hacía él:

—¿¡De verdad crees que sería capaz!?—. Ve que en los ojos de Remus hay confusión y miedo— ¡Les dije que usarán a Peter de guardián!— empieza bajar el tono de voz sin darse cuenta— que quién iba a sospechar del pobre e indefenso Peter. Es mi culpa, mi puta culpa, pero jamás te atrevas a decir que los traicioné.

Remus ha bajado la varita y está llorando, parece mustiar un lo siento y de pronto antes de que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta se han abrazado. Sirius nota que parte de su rabia parece esfumarse un poquito al hacerlo, al sujetarse a Remus. Los dos parecen aguantarse durante mucho rato hasta que Remus le mira serio y le dice:

—No podemos hacerlo.— El plural hace que Sirius sienta un pequeño eco en su interior, no ha dudado en incluirse. Le ha dicho que no pero sabe que le convencerá, que si ha dicho ese plural lo demás está hecho.

—Es la única forma de matar a Voldemort.

—No podremos volver.

—Aquí no nos queda nada.

—Está Harry.

—A mí ya me lo han quitado.

—Es una locura.

—Lo sé.

—No podremos involucrarnos en el mundo mágico, podría causar una catástrofe, si no la causamos ya.

—Lo sé.

Remus le mira exasperado, es increíble que pese a todo sea capaz de seguir mirándole así. Sirius no lo soporta más y le besa. Pese a la pena, la ira, la urgencia y el dolor que sienten los dos hay algo que sigue ahí. La cosa cálida que siente por Remus no se ha apagado y Sirius agradece que no se haya ido. Remus hace los cálculos y da las vueltas al giratiempo, ahora la arena negra parece más un cielo estrellado moviéndose. Cuando para, traga saliva y le da la mano. Sirius la agarra y le mira a los ojos, sabe que también está pensando en James y Lily, en los merodeadores, incluso en Peter, y en todo lo que han perdido. Antes de tocarlo dice en voz firme y oscura:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

_**31 de octubre de 1931**_

Han tardado bastante tiempo en dar con el orfanato. Y eso que Remus había hablado con Dumbledore sobre Voldemort al descubrir la profecía, Sirius no sabía nada. También han descubierto que han llegado más tarde de lo esperado, cinco años. Pero el giratiempo funciona y han encontrado el sitio eso es lo importante. Hay algo con lo que no contaban, un problema que ninguno de los dos nombró hasta que no se dieron de bruces contra él. Tal vez estaban demasiado empujados por el odio, la pena y la venganza para verlo, o los dos decidieron fingir que no existía. Antes de entrar y preguntar por el niño que iban a matar espiaron el patio por si acaso. Porque aunque fuese un niño huérfano era el Señor de las Tinieblas y parecía estúpido no tener cuidado.

En medio del patio había algunos niños jugando pero muchos parecían estar apiñados en una esquina, Remus y Sirius se pusieron un hechizo de invisibilidad y fueron hasta allí. Al llegar los niños parecían estar molestando a otro más pequeño que estaba acorralado contra la pared. Remus enseguida frunció las cejas y Sirius se quedó mirando la expresión cabreada y decidida del muchacho.

—Bicho raro.

—Tonto.

—Seguro que tu madre era una puta y te infectó algo por eso eres así.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros.

—Eso Tom-to.

A cada palabra el niño parecía más y más enfadado pero con ese último chiste estúpido parecieron dejarlo en paz y se marcharon, aunque uno le escupió y le empujó antes de irse. Tom miraba al suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba controlando su rabia. Abría y cerraba los puños y tenía los ojos cerrados, Sirius conocía esa sensación sabía lo que era sentir eso dentro. Al girarse hacía Remus para decirle que buscasen dentro o se moviesen vio su cara. Miraba al pequeño con una especie de pánico y pena, parecía incapaz de moverse. Entonces se acordó de que Remus le había dicho su nombre, el nombre de Voldemort que le había confiado Dumbledore, Tom, como ese niño. Al volverle a mirar se fijó más detenidamente, no podía ser. Era un niño de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, estaba furioso y triste pero parecía normal. En su cabeza Voldemort siempre tenía rasgos horribles y era el mal personificado, ese niño no podía ser.

Y como si el destino se quisiese burlar de ellos sucedió algo, las piedras del muro contra el que se apoyaba Tom vibraron, como si estuviesen enfadadas como él. Un estallido de magia, tenía que ser él. Ahora que ya estaba más calmado el niño se estaba esforzando por no llorar y daba tanta pena que Sirius se enfadó. No tenía que ser así, iba a ser un monstruo sin corazón, un niño endiablado y terrible, no uno que le recordase a él. Porque así, atormentado y furioso solo podía pensar el sí mismo, cuando su familia le castigaba con hechizos horribles o se peleaba con sus primas. Él sabía lo que era sentir esa rabia y esa impotencia que le quemaban.

Sin previo aviso también pensó en Harry, allí envueltos en encontrar el orfanato, en esconderse y en sentir tanto odio no había querido pensar en eso. Su ahijado iba a estar solo, puede que con Dumbledore o con la familia de Lily, pero él ya jamás estaría ahí para él. Sentía que había fallado todavía más a James y ver enfrente a un niño desconsolado que supuestamente tenía que matar no ayudaba. Por qué tenía que matarlo ¿no?, era lo que había que hacer para evitarlo todo.

Con la confusión busca a Remus, que siempre ha sabido qué hacer y se encuentra con una pena profunda, tampoco lo quiere matar. Remus jamás podría hacerle eso a un niño. Por primera vez Sirius piensa que el giratiempo no es buena idea, han cometido un error. Es imposible cambiar el pasado sin alterarlo todo, y tampoco pueden matarlo ahora, tal vez esconderse y esperar… Entonces Remus pronuncia las palabras, unas que suenan sensatas porque él siempre ha sabido qué hacer:

—¿Y si podemos cambiarlo?

Y así comienza su nueva vida.

_**15 de agosto de 1938**_

Tom siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda al sujetar la varita. Sus tíos John y George, su única familia, aquellos que vieron su potencial en un orfanato hace tanto tiempo, le miran orgullosos. Ellos también parecían saber que él era especial, pero Tom nota como debajo de eso también tienen miedo y no cree que eso le disguste.

_**25 de julio de 1940**_

La luna llena ilumina el cielo y en la cabaña del bosque Remus grita cuando el lobo devora su carne y transforma su ser una vez más, tira de las cadenas que se ha impuesto. Sirius está lejos, en una guerra que no debería haber hecho suya, y el lobo lo echa de menos. Nadie puede vigilar como unos profundos ojos marrones observan, lo había intuido mucho tiempo, antes de darse la vuelta una chispa roja parece asomarse.

_**3 de agosto de 1943**_

El anillo le queda perfectamente, por fin tiene un legado, uno autentico. Cuando deja atrás el cuerpo sin vida de su padre muggle se nota distinto, menos humano, más Dios, le gusta. Aunque no puede evitar preguntarse qué más perderá por el camino que ha escogido.

**1 de septiembre 1981**

La casa está perfectamente cuidada, la moto aparcada en el cobertizo no tiene ni una mota de polvo. Las fotos colgadas por toda la casa no se mueven pero eso no las hace menos cálidas. En ellas se ve el crecimiento de un niño de pelo oscuro y mirada inteligente, con libros, en una bicicleta, mirando a sus tíos, dibujando en un cuaderno… A penas se ven fotos desde su adolescencia, aunque hay una mesa llena de cartas suyas, de sus viajes y sus supuestos trabajos. También se ve a dos hombres envejeciendo juntos y todo lo que lograron. John posando con su pelotón, incluso hay un casco y una placa por ahí colgada, aunque también limpiando y arreglando una moto, el pequeño taller que montó, jugando al futbol, enseñando a Tom a afeitarse, sonriendo y revolviéndole el pelo a sus dos chicos. George también tiene fotos, estudiando, en el colegio que trabaja ahora, con sus alumnos, leyendo, tocando el piano, con el ceño fruncido mirando a John, cocinando, bebiendo chocolate con Tom la mañana de navidad…

Hay tantas fotos colgadas por la casa que apenas hay sitio para nada en las paredes. Parece un hogar feliz, un sitio acogedor, que ahora está lleno de lágrimas, gritos y amenazas. George y John están de pie aunque casi no se sostienen, a sus 75 años parecen el doble de envejecidos de lo que deberían. Tom les observa desde el sillón que lo vio crecer, con el labio apretado, o lo que parece su labio, disgustado y aguantando las acusaciones. Ya no parece quedar nada del niño, ni si quiera del humano, que vivió en esa casa.

—¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?— John le grita, jamás le había visto tan enfadado.

—¿Acaso los muggles te hemos hecho algo Tom?, ¿por qué quieres empezar una guerra?— razona George que le mira disgustado. Solo por esa mirada Tom siente algo dentro de él parecido a la culpabilidad, aunque es demasiado débil y solo le recuerda lo que tiene qué hacer. Como un mosquito zumbando un segundo en su oreja antes de que le dé un manotazo.

Ellos siguen gritando, diciéndole que no le reconocen, que lo perdonan, que puede volver atrás, que le quieren, que le odian, que cómo ha podido, que los ha decepcionado, que se acuerde de todo lo que han vivido una y otra vez. Hasta que Tom se harta y lo dice:

—Vosotros no sois muggles, vosotros sois los que me habéis mentido. George eres un hombre lobo, y no te odio por eso, la verdad, los hombres lobo siempre tendrán mi respeto gracias a ti.— Ante eso George casi esboza una sonrisa, la primera desde que le ha visto—. Pero me habéis engañado, y no sé si quiero saber por qué.— Aunque hace una pequeña pausa sus tíos no contestan, o no saben hacerlo— John, te vi transformarte en animago y usar una varita. ¿Por qué os escondéis entre muggles si os han despreciado y obligado a ocultar vuestra relación?—. Ve cómo van a responderle y se levanta tan violentamente que les obliga a retroceder— ¡No se os ocurra decirme qué no lo hacen!, me he pasado toda la vida viendo como sois el hazmerreír del pueblo, cómo todos se creen mejor que nosotros, sienten compasión e incluso os desean la muerte.— Respira hondo, va a llegar al final— Los muggles merecen la muerte y el sometimiento de una raza superior, los magos son mejores y lo sabríais si no os escondierais del mundo mágico, si no os diera miedo.

—Solo nos das miedo tú, Tom.— George tiene lágrimas en los ojos al decirlo y John todavía parece estar asimilando el discurso, como si no se lo creyese lo que acababa de oír.

Decide que ya ha tardado demasiado, no puede posponerlo más. Justo antes de levantar la varita sus tíos se miran y se sumergen en su propio universo. Tom siente una vez más la punzada de envidia al contemplarlos y oye como John mustia, con pena, algo parecido a "_lo intentamos". _Antes de pronunciar el hechizo piensa con triunfo que al final el amor no puede vencer a la magia y decide informarles:

—Ahora me llamo Lord Voldemort, —A penas tiene tiempo de analizar la cara de pánico cuando acaba con el único obstáculo que le quedaba de su pasado:

— _Avada Kedavra_.— John vuelve su cara hacia su amigo muerto y a penas tiempo de gritar cuando el segundo rayo cae y todo termina.

Esta vez no habrá horrocruxes, parece algo absurdo pero no puede fracturar su alma con ellos, está mal. En esa habitación están las únicas personas que le han querido de verdad, o al menos eso quiere creer. Lanza un _Incendio _y se da la vuelta, aunque ha cogido una foto de ellos antes, como souvenir, para no olvidar la debilidad de aquellos que deciden confraternizar con muggles, o tal vez porque le da pena no dejar nada de ellos.

Mientras se marcha del pueblo intenta convencerse de que ya está un paso más cerca del final de la guerra. Todo lo que se interponía en su camino está cayendo, sus tíos y su pasado ya no podrán atormentarlo. Sin embargo, la sensación de incomodidad sigue, como si algo se les estuviese escapando. Será por esa maldita profecía, en cuanto terminé con ese niño ya nada se le interpondrá en su camino, ¿verdad?.

* * *

_En primer lugar agradecer a mi amiga Ángela, que estuvo conmigo más de tres horas creando este universo y me ayudó a ponerle un poco de orden a este caos. A Pilkunnussita por decirme que matar a Hitler bebé estaba demasiado visto y me centrase en el mundo mágico. Espero que os haya gustado la historia, que si tengo tiempo desarrollaré, o al menos rellenaré las partes que faltan y que aquí solo se intuyen._

_Pd: daré mil puntos, no de la copa, yo no puedo hacer eso, a quién me adivine porqué escogí esos nombres para Sirius y Remus._


End file.
